


Black Clover Drabbles

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, College AU, Established Relationship, Fairy, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Smoking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vermillion Estate, soft requests for soft ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Short and sweet things not quite long enough for me to post individually :3NEW!!!For Black Clover Week 2019!!!YamiChar, College AU





	1. ZoraFin, Baking Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: baking cookies

It was later than he would’ve liked when Finral finally returned to the HQ. The captain had ended up prolonging his stay in the city and that meant Finral had to stick around until he wanted to go home. Once they got back, Yami went right upstairs with an incoherent grumble. The rest of the squad were already asleep judging by how quiet it was. Finral would’ve gone to bed too but he found himself in the mood for a snack. 

He certainly was surprised to walk into the kitchen and see the back of his boyfriend’s head. Zora stood at the counter, seemingly uninterested that someone else had entered the room. Finral walked further into the kitchen and said, “I’m surprised you’re still up.”

Zora turned his head just slightly and replied, “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Not without a goodnight kiss, huh?” Finral teased. 

Zora glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and replied cheekily, “On the subject, if you’ve got any to spare, I’ll take them off your hands.”

Finral hummed softly in approval. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek then turned his head and looked down at the counter. He blinked at the mess of ingredients and asked, “What’s all this? I thought you were just in here getting a snack.”

“I’m just _making _a snack,” Zora corrected him.

Finral watched as he picked up a small amount of dough and rolled it into a ball then placed it onto a baking sheet. Then he grabbed more dough and did the same thing again. Finral couldn’t help but sound just a little awestruck as he asked, “You bake?”

“My father taught me the basics,” Zora explained. “I improved on them afterwards because he was actually pretty awful at it.”

There was a moment of silence as Finral continued to watch him work. It was amazing for so many reasons. Mainly, he could hardly fathom having to cook for himself when he was hungry. He’d always had others to do that for him. Even after he left home, he always went out to eat when hungry. He couldn’t help but be fascinated as he watched the way that Zora handled the dough so effortlessly.

“Wanna help?” Zora asked, interrupting his boyfriend’s train of thought.

Finral jumped at the suggestion. “Oh! I, uh…. well…”

A smirk spread across Zora’s face. He looked back down at what he was doing as he muttered, “I can read the headline now. Pampered royal has never had to make his own food before. He panics at the sight of dough and flees the scene.”

“I won’t flee!” Finral shrieked.

“That right?” Zora snickered. He sniffed the air then said, “Use the rag over there to carefully grab the ones that are already in the oven and set them aside to cool. Then wash your hands, come back here, and coat them in flour.”

Finral hurried to do just that. It didn’t sound so hard. He managed to remove then set the finished cookies aside without issue, which he patted himself on the back for. After that he washed and dried his hands then joined Zora at the counter. He opened the jar that the redhead pointed at and looked inside. He scooped out a bit of flour then coated his hands. So far so good.

Next thing he knew Zora had set the bowl of dough closer to him. He demonstrated the way to pick some up and roll it around between one’s hands before setting it down on the waiting baking sheet. OK. Finral could do that. It didn’t look so hard. First thing’s first. 

He reached into the bowl to pick up some dough. It was surprisingly squishy between his fingers. That was interesting. He pushed the thought aside and attempted to roll it the way he’d been shown. The dough slipped right out of his hands and plopped onto the floor. He gasped and turned towards his boyfriend when he heard a soft chuckle.

“Royal hands. Ridiculous.” Zora hummed with an amused gleam in his eyes. He stepped closer to Finral and grabbed another bit of dough from the bowl then added, “Luckily for you, I’m here to save the day.”

Finral was wide-eyed as Zora placed the dough into his hands then cupped them with his own. He let his boyfriend do all the work as he showed him the proper technique. He was amazed by the sight of the perfectly round ball of dough in his palm when Zora finally released him. 

He blinked at it a few times then looked over at his boyfriend. Zora motioned for him to put it onto the baking sheet and he did so without a second thought. Then he picked up some more dough and started to roll a new ball. By the time the bowl was empty, the baking sheet was lined with so many little balls. Some were perfect, others were kind of lumpy but still probably good. 

Zora bopped him on the head with his forearm then took the tray and put it into the oven. They washed their hands and cleaned up the mess. Finral had to be told where everything went but he thought he caught on quickly enough. After the cleanup was finished the cookies were ready to come out of the oven. He had no idea they baked so fast.

Finral watched Zora remove them and place the tray onto the counter. His gaze fell to the cookies and it really hit him that this was the first time he’d ever made himself food before. He hoped they’d come out all right. They certainly didn’t look as appealing as the other tray. Maybe that didn’t matter, though.

Once they were cooled enough to handle, Zora picked up one of the lumpy cookies and broke it in half. He offered the bigger piece to Finral then said, “Moment of truth.”

The both of them took a bite out of their half at the same time. Finral was downright shocked when he realized that it was good. Heck, it was _really _good. He’d made something edible and enjoyable. He practically beamed with pride when he saw Zora nod in approval. He wouldn’t mind helping out with baking again. Maybe even from scratch next time. He smiled to himself as he took another bite of his cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre entirely too softtttttttt aaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> i love them so muchhhhh


	2. YunoLeo, Fireman Carry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fireman carry

It all happened so fast. One minute Leopold and Yuno were enjoying a well-earned picnic together. The next, some bandits came out of nowhere and surrounded them. The conversation was brief before they attacked. It was a pretty dumb move on their ends since both he and Yuno were wearing their Magic Knight robes.

They stood back to back and managed to knock out the lot of them with one move each. Leopold couldn’t help but beam proudly as he turned towards Yuno to compliment him on the awesome move. It was in that split second that they both saw one of the bandits had avoided the previous attack.

They both spotted the bandit as soon as he lifted his hand to cast a spell. There wasn’t time to overthink anything. It was just a matter of who reacted first.

“Watch out!” 

It was all Leopold heard before he fell face first onto the grass with a soft ‘oof’. The bandit fired his spell at the exact same moment, which gave Yuno no opportunity to dodge. He hit the ground next to him a second later. Leopold’s fury burned in his eyes as he cast a fire spell that was way stronger than necessary at the lone bandit. The man was left a charred, twitching mess, and Leopold knew the fight was over.

He pushed himself upright then turned his attention back to Yuno and did his best not to panic as he inspected him for injuries. “Are you all right! Yuno! Are you alive!”

“Of course I’m alive, stop shouting…” Yuno sighed.

“Oh thank goodness.” Leopold wore his relief on his sleeve. He was on his feet a moment later so he could dust himself off. “Let’s get out of here before more bandits arrive.”

“I’d love to but I can’t seem to move.” Yuno muttered. The look on his face was as stoic as ever when he added, “That must’ve been some sort of paralyzing spell he hit me with.” 

“We need to leave before they come to,” Leopold said mostly to himself. He mulled the situation over for a moment then gasped. A grin spread across his face and he yelled, “I know just what to do!”

His cheery grin never left his face as he bent down and scooped Yuno off the ground. He took a second to adjust his boyfriend’s position so he laid across his shoulders. Leopold grabbed Yuno’s right hand with his left and draped it over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the back of his knee and shifted him a bit so his weight was distributed more evenly. Once that was said and done he turned and started to carry Yuno back towards the city.

“This is humiliating…” Yuno mumbled into the back of his shoulder.

Leopold was as cheery as ever as he declared, “Oh come on its not so bad. Isn’t this called the fireman carry? I am a fiery man, ha!”

“That’s it, put me down. I’ll just lie where you drop me until I can move on my own.” Yuno would’ve struggled in his grip if he could. This was ridiculous.

“And leave you susceptible to a bad sunburn? Absolutely not!” Leopold refused and continued on his way. “Besides, it’s not that bad to get to hold you close like this… even if it’s a little bit awkward!” 

Leopold laughed at his own joke and then started to ramble on about what they should do next time they wanted to go on a date. Maybe it should be somewhere they were less likely to run into bandits. Maybe it should be at that new arena they were building in the city. It didn’t matter. Any time spent with his boyfriend was the best so whatever they did he’d enjoy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leo is a fiery man XD  
yuno would rather lie on the side of the road then be carried like that sdfghgfds


	3. YunoLeo, Forehead Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: forehead kiss

“Yuno! Hey! Yuno!”

The familiar yell stirred him. Yuno opened his eyes and blinked a few times as fiery red hair came into focus. The next thing he saw was a pair of green eyes that shined like precious gems. He wouldn’t mind staring into them for the next few days or so. Though he knew something as tranquil as that wasn’t exactly up his extroverted boyfriend’s alley.

“Did you fall asleep out here, Yuno?” Leopold asked with a laugh. He plopped down next to him and scooted closer so there wasn’t any space between them.

“I was just resting my eyes,” Yuno muttered. It was a nice thing to do on a warm day under a large tree. He didn’t exactly have anything else going on at the moment.

“Ohh, like an old person,” Leopold snickered.

Yuno chose to ignore that. He shut his eyes again and asked, “Did you need something specific or are you just here to interrupt my meditating?” 

“I wanted to invite you over for lunch this weekend,” Leopold explained.

Yuno opened his eyes so he could watch the redhead as he asked, “Over where?”

“To my home, duh!”

Yuno paused as he thought about it. He wasn’t against spending time with Leopold but there was an important detail he needed to know before he agreed to step foot into the Vermillion household. His tone was as calm and collected as ever when he finally asked, “Your siblings aren’t going to challenge me to fights in your honor, are they? That just sounds like a headache.”

Leopold slapped his own knee and laughed joyously. He smiled from ear to ear and exclaimed, “They absolutely would if they were going to be there! Maybe they’d even let you get a good hit in too!”

“So just us then?” Yuno asked.

“And the various attendants, yeah,” Leopold confirmed with a nod.

That didn’t sound so bad. In fact, Yuno might actually go as far as to say it sounded like it’d be a nice time. He glanced at Leopold out of the corner of his eye and said, “I suppose I can clear my schedule for you.”

“Great! Oh, one more thing before I go!” Leopold exclaimed and then re-positioned himself so he sat on his knees facing the other boy.

“What is it?” Yuno asked suspiciously.

“Gimme a kiss!” Leopold chirped.

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, no one’s looking.”

“Not happening.” Yuno shook his head.

Leopold bounced in place and chanted, “Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss-”

“All right, already!” Yuno cut him off. If nothing else it would get him to stop and breathe for a minute. He studied the ecstatic grin on his boyfriend’s face for a moment. Then he planted a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

Leopold put his fingers on his nose and snickered, “That’s not what I meant but I liked it. I’ve got one for you too, Yuno.”

Yuno didn’t have the chance to reply before Leopold leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his temple. Another one followed, right in the middle of his forehead. He noticed that one lingered a bit longer than the last and he didn’t actually have a problem with it. He watched his goofball of a boyfriend pull away from him and grin like an idiot before he ran off without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are too soft and im weak <3


	4. LuGna, Catch-me Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: catch-me hug

Luck watched the common area carefully from his perch above it. He hung to the wall in the corner and waited for the opportunity to strike. Everyone was out enjoying their rare day off. While that was all well and good, he’d decided to stay behind this time. He could sense the familiar mana of someone approaching the building and he already felt the first rush of adrenaline surge through him.

He clenched the fingers on his right hand and squeezed the part of the wall he had a death-grip on. Part of it cracked under the pressure of his Thunder God’s Glove. He didn’t care. Someone else would absolutely come along and fix that. There was only one thing he could focus on right now. 

The front door squeaked as it was opened and a grin spread across Luck’s face. It was just who he’d been expecting, but he already knew that. A wild look shined in his blue eyes as he leaped from the wall and yelled, “Magnaaa! Catch me!”

“Wait! Shit!” There was the sound of a crash as the surprised man dropped what he held to reach out for him.

Luck’s amused laughter filled the room as he was caught with a soft grunt. The arms that wrapped around him and held firmly were as comforting as always. Sometimes he’d go out of his way to do things like this since it’d get Magna to hold him like he was precious. There were probably easier or less complicated ways to get a hug but he couldn’t see the fun in that.

He wrapped his arms around Magna and nuzzled him playfully. At rare times like this, there was nowhere else he’d rather be than in these arms. Other times, well, he just wanted to have some fun. His grin widened and his eyes sparkled as he gave Magna a shock that made his hair stand on end for a split second.

Magna shrieked and fell onto his back with Luck in tow. The blond laughed loudly once more then pushed himself off of him and exclaimed, “Got ya!”

“You’re lucky you’re so cute or I’d never put up with you,” Magna grumbled. His hands fell away from the blond and he turned to look at the shattered remains of what he’d just been holding. Great.

“That’s a lie!” Luck chirped without missing a beat. He tilted his head then asked, “Since you’re back… wanna fight?”

“We don’t have time. I have to replace what you just made me break or the captain will be mad.” Magna rolled out from underneath the blond then stood up. He dusted off his clothes as best he could and then finally adjusted his glasses so they sat right on his face.

“Aww…” Luck watched him carefully. Somehow he knew that wasn’t all he had to say.

Magna offered him his hand. He had a smirk on his face as he said, “Come with me this time. We can fight after. Winner gets a kiss afterwards.”

“What if the loser is eviscerated?” Luck asked entirely too enthusiastically as he accepted the offered hand.

“It’ll be a heck of an awkward kiss, but I’m a man of my word and I’ll stand by it,” Magna declared. He tossed an arm around Luck and lead him out the door. As they headed towards a nearby village the two of them argued softly about who was more likely to be eviscerated during a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a pair of dorks  
an excellent dynamic XD


	5. YunoAsuLeo, Birthday

Leopold could hardly contain his excitement as he hurried to the foyer to meet his guests. He was thrilled that they’d accepted his invitation. Most people were intimidated to say the least when it came to events hosted at the Vermillion Estate. Though he should’ve known neither Asta nor Yuno would decline the offer. They were both his worthy rivals for a reason.

He was at a full on run by the time he had the two of them in sight. There was no warning besides his excited yell as he tackle-hugged them both. He laughed loudly at Asta’s surprised shriek and Yuno’s accompanying grunt as they all tumbled to the ground. He propped himself up on his hands and continue to grin as he said, “I’m glad you two could make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss this party for anything! Happy birthday, Leo!” Asta exclaimed as he smiled just as widely as the redhead.

“You two are the best rivals!” Leopold cried.

“Hopefully decent enough boyfriends too.” Yuno added his two cents. He sat upright, kissed Leopold’s cheek, then muttered, “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks!” Leopold’s cheeks darkened with a happy blush and he sat back on his legs. His gaze fell to an odd shape he saw sticking out from beneath Asta. He tilted his head and asked, “What’s that?”

“Oh, your gift broke our fall! I hope it’s all right!” Asta exclaimed. He rolled off of said gift to reveal a large stuffed lion with a big red bow tied around its neck. It survived being crushed like a champ. He fluffed it a bit then held it under its front legs and offered it to Leopold as he said, “Surprise!”

Leopold’s eyes lit up and he accepted the gift. He hugged it to his chest as he muttered, “Cutest. Softest. Absolute best.”

“It reminded us of you,” Yuno hummed. He smiled when Leopold gasped then held it up so that he was cheek to cheek with it. They both had one little fang poking out and it was one of the silliest, albeit cutest, things ever.

“I will never sleep without it again! It’s the perfect cuddle buddy!” Leopold squeezed the stuffed lion again then turned towards a passing attendant and waved them over. He handed it to the woman with the instruction to go take it to his room for him so it stayed safe. She nodded an did as she was asked.

Now that things had calmed down a bit, the three of them stood and dusted themselves off. Once they were as presentable as possible Leopold took their hands in his and pulled them through the halls. He gave a brief tour and pointed out the things he personally thought were interesting. Both Yuno and Asta were floored by almost everything they passed. It was all so extravagant and they’d never seen such unnecessary things that probably cost more than either of them could fathom.

They finally reached their destination, which was an enormous hall filled with nearly a hundred people. Neither of them had ever seen anything like it. Leopold was all smiles as he pulled them over towards a waiter that held a tray of refreshments. He took a glass and then motioned for the others to do so as well. His favorite juice always tasted better when served in such a fancy way. He couldn’t help but grin as the others continued to look around in awe.

“Are you sure this is a birthday party? It looks more like a super fancy ball!” Asta finally managed to react to the sights around them. It had taken him a minute to process it all.

“Really?” Leopold tilted his head and blinked. He tapped his chin as he said to himself, “This is small compared to past ones…”

“They’re all in fancy clothes too!” Asta yelled.

“That was their own choice. No dress codes here.” Leopold motioned to his own outfit, which was just as casual as theirs. Suits and the like were way too stuffy and it was his party so he didn’t have to wear something like that.

“There sure are a lot of Magic Knights here…” Yuno muttered mostly to himself as he looked around the room. There were quite a few familiar faces. He recognized those from house Vermillion, of course, as well as house Silva. Quite a few important people stood around and chatted idly. He was sure that neither he nor Asta had ever been around so many royals at once. Yet he didn’t seem to be getting any dirty looks. He had to wonder if that was because of their gracious hosts.

“Well, yeah, they are my cousins!” Leopold laughed. He turned towards where Noelle and Mimosa chatted in a corner and waved. He smiled from ear to ear when they waved back. Those two were probably here because they wanted to be. If nothing else, the rest of the guests certainly didn’t want to get on his sister’s bad side. His parties were usually well attended because people were too afraid to tell her no. He didn’t mind, that was more company to mingle with.

“Ah, Leopold, your guests of honor have arrived.” Everyone turned towards the sound of Fuegoleon’s voice. He and Mereoleona stood in the middle of the room. Somehow, even among all the regal people, they looked like the fanciest ones there. Though they had a terrifying aura about them, they smiled warmly at their younger brother. Fuegoleon nodded and motioned behind Leopold as he said, “We can finally bring out the cake.”

“How are we the guests of honor at _his_ birthday…” Yuno asked no one in particular. Asta made an ‘I dunno’ sound in response. They figured it was probably best not to question it.

Leopold spun around and bounced in place. He was giddy as an enormous cake was wheeled into the room and brought right over to him. All three of them had to crane their necks upwards to look at it. Asta yelped and took a step away, half expecting the cake to try and eat _them_. Leopold simply laughed and put his hands on his hips. “Betcha you two have never seen such a splendid cake before! I’m winning this rivalry!”

Neither Asta nor Yuno were sure that ‘splendid’ was the word they’d use to describe the ridiculous thing. However, the incredibly happy look upon Leopold’s face as he told the chef just what slice he wanted made them forget all about that. They’d let him have this win since it was his special day and all. They both nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard Mereoleona’s booming voice all of a sudden.

They turned towards her just in time to see a grin spread across her face as she declared, “And now it’s time for the traditional Birthday Battle Royale!”

“The _what_!?” Asta and Yuno asked simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday leoooo!!! spend it with your rival boyfriendssss <3<3
> 
> i love him so much he deserves the world ok
> 
> it wouldnt be a vermillion party if there wasnt a battle royale. cake is for winners.  
XD


	6. FanaMars, Myths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> black clover week 2019

** A Little Misfortune **

Mars looked around himself as he wandered deeper into the woods. He’d never explored this much of the forest before. He didn’t know what lead him to do so now. It was almost like he felt some kind of force calling out to him, ridiculous as that seemed. He wandered through the thick trees in the hopes that they’d eventually break and he’d have more light to see by.

He was astounded when he got his wish. Mars made his way into the deepest part of the woods he’d ever been in and found himself in a clearing where the sunlight shined through. This place was… weird. Something about it felt off. He could’ve sworn that the air itself had a faint shimmer to it, which didn’t make very much sense at all. He stepped further into the clearing and gaped at his surroundings. The sunlight was warm and vibrant. The trees swayed with the gentle breeze that blew. Even the sky seemed to be a little bit bluer than he remembered.

A soft sound caught his attention and he turned towards it. Mars’ eyes widened when his gaze landed upon the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. A woman with pink hair and green eyes blinked at him. He quickly noticed the way that her pointed ears stuck out from beneath her hair. His gaze shifted to the translucent, sparkling wings that sprouted from her back. They had an otherworldly glow about them each time they fluttered. Perhaps he’d jumped the gun in calling her a woman. That word was nowhere near elegant enough to describe her in that flowing white gown with the adorable ruffles. He found himself at a loss for words.

She looked confused but he couldn’t say by what exactly. All he knew was that he’d never seen anyone that looked like her before. Her beauty was nearly indescribable. He felt his cheeks start to burn at the thought. He should probably say something. Not that he had any idea what one could say to an absolute vision. The sound of a menacing growl behind him got his attention and he gasped then spun around.

Mars was suddenly face to face with a huge wolf. It bared its fangs as it growled at him once more. He held up his hands and backed away from it. While he wanted nothing more than to flee, he couldn’t just leave this winged-lady on her own. In that case he’d have to figure out how to fight this enormous creature. He had absolutely no idea on that front. Maybe there was a stick or a rock or something lying around that he could use to fend it off while they escaped.

To his surprise, the pink-haired woman walked right up to the threatening beast and pat its neck. Her voice was as sweet as honey as she said, “Now, now, calm down. There’s a good girl.”

Mars was speechless as he watched the wolf sit and then turn towards the woman so it could lick her face. Her laughter was as dainty as little bells and the sound caused something in his chest to tighten. He’d listen to that all day long if he could. He desperately wanted to be the cause of it. Mars jumped when she turned towards him.

“Don’t mind Sunshine. She’s just protective.”

“Sunshine?” Mars had to ask.

“It suits such a glorious creature, doesn’t it?” The woman tilted her head and blinked at him. Her gaze traveled over him then back up again. Her voice was laced with her curiosity as she asked, “Are you a human?”

“Yeah…” Mars nodded. He motioned to her shimmery wings and added, “I take it those mean you’re not?” The question was kind of pointless since he knew the answer. No mere human could ever have such an ethereal look about them. This was an otherworldly being for sure. He really wished that his pulse would stop racing so he could think clearly and not sound as dumbstruck as he surely looked.

“I’m a fairy. My name is Fana.”

“You’re pretty.” Mars gasped then shook his hands and head and clarified, “Wait, no! I meant to say that your name is pretty! Ah!”

Fana smiled as she watched him. She didn’t know if all humans were as likable as this one, but she found him rather charming. Even more so with the way his cheeks had darkened to a lovely shade of pink.

He finally let his shoulders slump and sighed, “I’m Mars.”

“No human has ever wandered into my forest before. Usually the barriers keep them away.” Fana explained. Though she understood the reason why it had to be that way, she could admit it was a bit disappointing. She was rather curious about humans.

“Uhh… sorry… I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going and wound up here by accident.” He took a step closer to her only to pause when she backed away. He stopped in his tracks and blinked. He was sure that he didn’t give off that threatening of a vibe. Still, he’d feel better about it if he was upfront. He shook his head and said softly, “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“My concern was actually for you,” Fana replied. She’d backed all the way up until she leaned against a tree. The look in her eyes said she’d back away even more if possible. She averted her gaze from him and explained, “It’s said that my kind bring misfortune upon humans. Even if we don’t intend to, it just happens. That’s why there are wards and barriers to keep them out.”

That made sense. Mars would be cautious in her shoes as well. However, there was something really special about her and he wasn’t about to let some silly superstitious nonsense get in the way of what he hoped could become a great friendship. He marched right over to where Fana stood beneath the tall tree and declared, “It’ll take more than silly rumors to make me not want to talk to you.”

Fana was speechless as she stared at him wide eyed. He had such a genuine look in his eyes and it was the purest thing she’d ever seen. Before she had the chance to figure out what she would say next, there was a soft snap above them. She gasped when two apples fell from a branch above and hit Mars on the head one after the other. A smile spread across her face and she did her best to stifle a laugh at the deadpan expression he wore.

Mars simply stood there as the pretty fairy pat the sore spot on his head gently. She giggled to herself and said she knew healing magic if he was in any pain. In that moment he realized that if it meant he got to see Fana’s sweet smile up close like this, a little misfortune was absolutely worth it. The sound of her laughter was as infectious as it was beautiful and he couldn’t help but join in.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these twooooooo!! theyre just so cuuuuute!! please they deserve all the content <3


	7. YamiChar, College AU

Charlotte had the worst luck. Of course she’d gotten a cold and had to miss the day when groups were assigned for an upcoming project. Naturally that meant all the decent students were already paired off and she was left with the scraps. She really wished said scraps had been anyone but _him_. Fate was cruel indeed.

Yami Sukehiro. The brutish guy who probably hadn’t ever sat in a chair properly a day in his life and smoked more than a chimney. Rules were only a suggestion as far as he was concerned an he’d let anyone know. A bulky man that only seemed to own white tank tops. At least Charlotte had never seen him wear anything else before. Not that those tanks were an issue as they displayed his rather nice arm muscles for all the world to see.

Yes, Charlotte noticed. She also saw that plenty of others noticed too. Yami turned heads no matter where he went. He didn’t seem to care either way. It was so embarrassing to have a crush on that man. She really thought she’d have better taste in guys. There was just something about his unapologetic masculinity and ‘don’t care’ attitude that she found herself drawn to. Like every other common, boring woman out there. She held herself to a higher standard than that, which was why she’d never let it show.

She didn’t even bother to look up from the textbook in front of her when she heard a chair scrape across the ground. Her tone was as sharp as a knife when she snapped, “You’re late.”

“Got a little lost. Normally I go off campus for lunch dates.”

Charlotte stiffened. A date? Of all the ridiculous notions! She frowned and refused to acknowledge the way her cheeks burned at the mere suggestion. She regained her composure then finally explained, “The cafeteria tables are larger than the lounge area ones, meaning we can have more study materials out. This isn’t a lunch date.”

“Whatever you say, prickly queen.”

Charlotte looked up from her book when she heard a tap-tap followed by the sound of the spark of a lighter. This guy really didn’t care about the rules at all. If it _was_ a date he’d probably sweep her off her feet and take her somewhere illegal. She ignored the way that thought made her gut twist. Her voice was as deadpan as the expression on her face when she said, “You can’t smoke here.”

“Who’s gonna stop me? You?” Yami kept his eyes on her but turned his head to the side and exhale the smoke.

“Maybe if I had time to play games with someone as immature as yourself. As it stands, my studies are more important.” _Oh god I can’t believe I just said that. Is he glaring at me? I feel like he is. Stay cool. Don’t let him see you crack under the weight of his gaze._ Charlotte’s mind raced a mile a minute as she did her best to keep up her cool façade.

“Smoking happens to be relaxing. You should try it.” Yami replied coolly.

“And risk smelling like you?” Charlotte retorted without missing a beat. She kept her gaze upon the textbook in front of herself to hide her inward screeching. _Wait! Did that sound like I’ve paid attention to what he smells like? Oh no!_

Yami snorted then removed the cigarette from his mouth and offered it to the blonde across from him. “Want a taste?”

Charlotte’s gaze lingered upon the offering for a moment. _Is he crazy! An indirect kiss in a public place like this! Anyone could be watching! I wish I wasn’t such a coward…_ She looked back down at her book and replied haughtily, “I don’t want to pick up such a filthy habit.”

Yami shook his head and sighed, “Of course you don’t. A good girl like you is all work and no play. You really should learn to relax a bit.”

“I’ll take that into consideration. Now, as for our assignment–”

Yami just blinked at her as she prattled on about what topic they should present and why. He waited for what felt like forever before she finally stopped to take a breath. When she looked at him for confirmation that he’d understood what she was saying he shrugged. “I don’t care what subject we go with. I’ll follow your lead.”

“Yes, well, I figured you wouldn’t be interested in many things. As chain-smoking isn’t a potential topic we can present, how about something about ancient Japanese traditions?” Charlotte suggested.

“You know where I’m from.” it wasn’t a question. More like an intrigued statement.

Charlotte held her chin in the air and said, “I figured you might even have access to an artifact or old pictures to share with the class.”

“If you wanted to score an invitation back to my place all you had to do was say so,” Yami replied without missing a beat.

“I never said anything like that!” Charlotte yelped. Her heart had leaped into her throat and she was sure she’d throw up any moment now. He was messing with her.

Yami scratched at his cheek as he gave the idea some thought. He finally stood then motioned with his head and said, “Let’s get going.”

“What? Where?” Charlotte gasped.

“My place,” Yami clarified. “I’ve got too many super awesome things to choose from. You’ll have to help me narrow it down.”

“Now? I’ve got more classes later!” _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

“Come on, Charlotte, live on the wild side and skip them just this once.” There was a look in Yami’s eyes that said he didn’t think she’d do it in a million years. He was just messing with her _again_.

Hearing her name slip past Yami’s lips was like being shot right in the chest with cupid’s arrow. She would never dare say as much but that alone was enough to get her to agree to whatever he’d just said. She packed up her things then stood and grumbled, “I certainly won’t have a man like you thinking I’m a coward. Let’s get this over with.”

Yami tossed his head back and laughed loudly. He slapped her on the back and said, “You’re all right, prickly queen.”

Charlotte was sure that her internal squeal could be heard for miles as she followed him out of the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charlotte being an actual disaster is so funny??? not to mention yamis aloofness
> 
> god these two just need to get married already in canon XD


End file.
